


HeartLess

by Doodsxd



Series: D&D Works [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Awkward Conversations, Bisexual Male Character, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Frottage, Infidelity, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Morally Ambiguous Character, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Roughness, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: “Did you perhaps enjoy it, Lotraic?” He could absolutely not help the way his tone dropped, deep and husky. And while Raven Queen was amazing, what Talon really needed at the moment was a deity who could turn back time.Lotraic’s face did a thing and Talon’s stomach dropped ten feet when the younger man grew red splotches on his cheeks, effectively agreeing with his point.He was usually not one for curse words but holy motherfucking shit.Talon could not feel his hands, everything on his body tingly as the realization settled. Lotraic was attracted to him. Yes, he was head over heels in love with Hel, but Talon was still attractive to him somehow and wasn’t that a fucking treat.
Relationships: Lotraic Jones/Talon Deathwhisper
Series: D&D Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069412





	HeartLess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tajiiri_Brissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tajiiri_Brissa/gifts).



> My friend sent me the prompt "Tags: Friends experimenting, boat trip.". He did not specify a ship.  
> Poor him xD
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**HeartLess**

Talon glanced sideways. 

The man - the hulking blond guy, 6ft5, barely twenty-six years old, very much human - sat by the bed he shared with his girlfriend - or fiancée, he was not sure what they were considering their relationship these days - in his barbarian getup, which… did not cover all that much, if he was to be honest. His axes laid down beside the bedside table, sharpened by the stones given to him by the Drow. Honestly, Talon was more than happy for them. 

Still, it sort of got to him. She, as an elven-like creature, was at the prime of her life at one hundred years over Lotraic; they still had so many years ahead of them to enjoy each other and the world. That age gap, though - yes, she did not have many experiences; he was her first boyfriend - and  _ yet _ . Yet, it was all about appearances, was it not? Because there he was, a fifty-five-year-old half-elf, and because he somewhat looked his age - these days, it depended on how much he slept, which often was not nearly enough - he would never be socially allowed to get together with someone that young. While he was quite attractive, he thought, with dark long hair and pale eyes, such a thing felt unimaginable. Picture that! A hundred years age gap. And he could barely look at a forty-year-old on the street without being seen as a creep. 

Yes, that could be because of the mask and the hood perpetually covering his figure, but that was beside the point. 

He could see that they were good for each other, Lotraic and Hel, despite all the differences: race, background, continent of origin, gender, age. However, the more time they spent together, the more time Lotraic and him, who were, once, inseparable, spent apart. Because of those changes, he felt lonely. 

For now, he had no choices, though. And, even if he had, he probably would not choose them. It was hard to let go, and Talon was fairly sure he would need a little more time to get his eyes to stop landing on the figure by his right, if only to enjoy the visuals of youth. Lotraic was, after all, definitely an  _ aesthetically pleasing _ specimen, if he was to say so. Over six feet five, he was blond and  _ big _ , getting tanner by the day they spent outside guiding the ship. And, well, his barbarian getup did not hide all that much. 

Yes. He would definitely need more time. 

“I had never.” Lotraic told him, words bursting senselessly from his lips. 

He checks the map, then his notes, making a few adjustments. His mind brings him back a couple of moments after, looking at his friend and Captain. “Never what?” 

He human flushes deeply, which gets Talon to pause. Whatever garnered his friend’s emotions on display like that deserved his attention and consideration. The notes could wait. 

“Kissed a guy.” He explains, avoiding his eyes. 

_ Ah _ . He said nothing, but he knew what he was talking about. His girlfriend, with Talon’s consent, had used her illusion hat to look like Talon, in order to prank Lotraic by kissing him. 

While it was innocent, and he had given his approval to the whole thing, it was still a knife to his chest. Especially because Lotraic had felt the form of the figure touching him, recognizing the familiar body, and  _ kissed back _ after the initial moment of confusion and surprise. 

He had seen it. And now he could not help but wonder. 

“Technically, you did not kiss a guy.” He tried to assuage him. “Your girlfriend kissed you while looking like a guy.” 

“Still.” He flushed more, eyes cast down. “The image is kind of in my mind now.”

Talon, for the first time in a long, long while, did not know where the conversation was going. “Okay. Why does it bother you, though?”

“I don’t know!” It was almost cute, how embarrassed he was. Huge, hulking, macho type guy, flushed and uncertain like a child. 

_ Focus _ . 

“Is it because it was me?” He asked, keeping the indifferent, attentive mask on. It would not bode well to show disappointment. “Or because it was a man’s image? Or the lack of consent?”

Lotraic buried his face on his hands. “I don’t know.” Comes muffled against his skin. 

“What are you feeling, though? Maybe figuring it out would help.” He prodded a little. “Are you disgusted, guilty, ashamed, angry, sad…?” 

The hidden face just shook no. 

“No to all of them?” 

The shake said yes. 

_ Interesting _ . 

“O...kay.” A little at a loss, he switched strategies. “I can see that you are embarrassed and uncomfortable, although I cannot guess why.” 

A few moments went by with Lotraic mumbling incoherently to himself. Talon just watched - until an idea came to mind. Before talking, he wondered if he could play it off as a joke, and… he was not sure. Although, well, it could hardly get any more awkward than that, right? 

So he leaned forward, pondering on which words to use. “Maybe… maybe you felt something you think you shouldn’t have felt.” 

The human’s face immediately appeared from behind his hands, eyes wide and frightened. 

_ Bingo _ . 

“Did you perhaps  _ enjoy _ it, Lotraic?” He could absolutely  _ not _ help the way his tone dropped, deep and husky. And while Raven Queen was amazing, what Talon really needed at the moment was a deity who could  _ turn back time _ . 

Lotraic’s face did a  _ thing _ and Talon’s stomach dropped ten feet when the younger man grew red splotches on his cheeks, effectively agreeing with his point. 

He was usually not one for curse words but  _ holy motherfucking shit _ . 

Talon could not feel his hands, everything on his body tingly as the realization settled. Lotraic was attracted to him. Yes, he was head over heels in love with Hel, but Talon was still  _ attractive _ to him somehow and wasn’tt that a  _ fucking treat _ . 

The devilish grin bloomed from his lips without his consent. Human, elf, half elf, whatever: he was still a man and still enjoyed the periodical stroke to the ego very much, thank you. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ .” Lotraic hid his face again, mortified. “What the hell is  _ wrong  _ with me.”

“There is nothing wrong with you.” Talon was quick to reassure him. “You just may not be as…  _ heterosexual _ as you thought you were.” He shrugged noncommittally. 

“But I love Hel!” Came the desperate cry. 

“Nobody doubts that.” He agreed. “But attraction is… a little more complicated. Out of our control.” 

“Shit.” His rough fingers vigorously rubbed his forehead, making it as red as his cheeks. “She tried to warn me ‘bout that. I didn’t listen. Thought she was a bit weird.” He stared at the floor, thinking. 

“Well, you might just be confused.” His heartbeat a fluttering hummingbird inside his ribcage. “Maybe I could help with that.” 

“How?” His nerves showed right through him. 

“We could… take the test, if you will.” 

“...test?” 

So adorably clueless. 

“We could kiss.” Talon explained finally. “And then you can decide if you’re straight or not quite.” 

The blond’s expression turned horrified. “Wouldn’t I be  _ cheating _ ?” 

“I don’t think so. You’re only doing it to cease a doubt, and you don’t intend on either doing it again or gaining anything else from it.” He shrugged again. 

White teeth worried over his lips. He could see the doubt there. 

“This doubt will consume you if you do nothing about it. You know that.” He prodded a little more. “I can see how troubled you are, and Hel will, too. And how do you think she is going to feel when you tell her about all of this?” 

It was a little mean, a little manipulative, just a tad too  _ close _ to reminding him of his mentor, that Talon felt a little disgusting, black tar making its way inside his gut and settling as a permanent mark there. It had been a long time since purity found a home within him, granted, but this… this was not good. 

Nevertheless, he  _ wanted _ ; hunger like a forest fire in a dry summer, consuming him from the inside out from the moment he realized that  _ disgust _ did not describe what Lotraic felt for him, for the idea of  _ kissing _ him. 

Talon would rather pay his penance a thousand times over after his death than to pass this opportunity. 

“Alright.” Lotraic finally voiced. Just a word, but fireworks were exploding inside of him. “But she can’t know. Okay?” 

“Of course.” He assures him. “This is just between us.” 

They did not move for a few moments. Talon waited - he was not sure what he was waiting for, but he knew it would burst out of Lotraic, eventually. Approaching him now would be a mistake, the risk of spooking him was entirely too big. 

It came like he expected: one moment he was standing beside their shared desk, another he was pressed against the cabin wooden wall by a body that felt more solid to the touch than the structure of the ship surrounding them. 

The touch of his lips was less abrupt; a gentleness that made Talon feel… cherished. Appreciated. Like he was something to be handled with the utmost care; a novel sensation to add to his memories, as previously he had also only been with women. 

Lotraic smelled like leather and fresh sweat, his beard scratchier than Talon’s would ever be - but his lips were plumper, softer and warmer. His tongue, at first uncertain, left behind whatever qualms the man had about what they were doing and started exploring and teasing; his broad hands had to come for Talon’s aid as his old knees failed him due to the somersault of sensation. 

“Gonna faint on me, old man?” The blond, previously so shy, teased him with a smirk, lips still touching his skin as he spoke, as if the thought of ceasing contact was too much for him to bear. “Am I that good?” 

Talon smiled back, keeping it open, hands sliding from the man’s upper arms to the nape of his neck, testing the soft skin of his nape, always protected by the length of his hair. His reaction was immediate; shivers breaking through his skin, eyes shutting while lips parted, a little noise of delight escaping them. 

He took the opening and leaned forward, biting his lower lip, just to lick the marks afterwards. “Maybe.” 

A chuckle quickly bubbled from Lotraic’s chest, but it fled as soon as it came, as the man leaned to  _ explore _ a little more. 

_ A little _ , however, became a lot. Gone as he was, Talon did not notice that the kiss became licking his jaw and the licking became biting his neck. Their hips slotted together as one of Lotraic’s legs came to press between Talon’s, and he did the same, adding delicious pressure to the mix. His hips moved on their own accord and it had been  _ so long _ since the last time he did this, he did not even recognize the signals until he was shooting on his tunic, moaning Lotraic’s name. 

Lotraic came a few moments after that - of course, it had not been that long for him, he had a  _ girlfriend _ , for heaven’s sake -, taking a savage bite of his shoulder to muffle the wild sound coming from inside of him. It would leave a mark for sure, Talon mused, still too high on his endorphins to care. Not that he would, anyway. 

They held each other close for a few moments, gathering back their breaths. 

Talon’s eyes snapped open when he felt Lotraic touch his forehead with his own, close,  _ intimate _ . He was smiling, and Talon had to wonder just  _ how _ he spent so much time alone, with what owning a smile that could melt the insides of even a hardened old man like him. 

Lotraic giggled, a silly, twinkling sound. 

“Definitely not straight.” He concluded, very logically. 

Talon laughed back, letting his eyes fall closed again. “Definitely.” 

He breathed in their mingled smells, soaking on the temporarily offered warmth. Hel was a lucky woman to have somebody as devoted as Lotraic by her side, someone whose passion appeared to be just as endless as the seas they sailed. 

And it could not be his, he knew, nor did he want to interfere in his friend’s happiness, but… at least now he collected a few more shards of joy to glue to his little mosaic of nice memories. 

Besides that… one could only hope. 

__________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! See yall next time!


End file.
